


Morning Cuteness

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>However, one word was probably not something most people would associate with John. Cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Cuteness

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for McSheplets challenge #104: cute

There were a lot of ways that you could describe John Sheppard. Brave. Dorky. Selfless. Annoying. Smart. Attractive. Well, to Rodney at least, though he was pretty sure that he wasn't alone in that assessment. However, one word was probably not something most people would associate with John.

Cute.

Well, except for girls who could have been his daughter and who apparently didn't think that the sound of giggling and discussing strangers didn't carry from one end of a coffeehouse to another. Rodney had been both disgruntled and smug by that little scene back on Earth.

But Rodney didn't mean that kind of cute. He meant the awww inducing makes you smile _adorable_ kind of cute.

It had actually taken a while for Rodney to witness it even after they'd finally stopped pretending they were nothing but friends to each other. Well, after _Rodney_ had stopped pretending because apparently John had had a thing for him for a while, which was a whole other matter not directly related to being cute.

No, they'd started having sex—because after six years Rodney would have been damned if they'd taken it slow—but Rodney had never witnessed this particular phenomenon until after they'd actually started sleeping together—as in staying the night in the same bed.

And even then it had taken a while because John was a freak about getting up in the morning and going on a run while Rodney stayed in bed and slept the sleep of those that stayed up late to keep Atlantis running and who weren't twenty or even thirty any longer thus requiring a minimum amount of regenerating sleep before doing it all again the next day.

It had been an exhausting mission, so exhausting in fact that even Rodney couldn't be bothered to go to his lab after the physical and a quick dinner. They'd gone to bed early and lo and behold the next day Rodney had been awake before John and witnessed for the first time the wonder that was John Sheppard sleeping in his bed—as opposed to the infirmary, which Rodney didn't really want to think about because that was _never_ cute—and then waking up.

John looked young in his sleep. But that alone wasn't cute. It was the way he tried to wave Rodney away when he couldn't resist and wanted to stroke his cheek.

Actually, the first time that hadn't ended so well because when John had woken up, he'd grabbed Rodney's wrist and nearly broken it before realizing what was going on. But over time John had gotten used to sharing a bed with Rodney, which meant that now when Rodney had the opportunity to wake him up, he could move the back of his fingers to John's cheeck and watch him scrunch up his face and push Rodney's hand away until he finally opened his eyes in a frown that dissolved when he recognized Rodney.

That moment of recognition in his sleepy eyes and the happiness of seeing Rodney always melted Rodney's heart.

It was almost a reason to get up early every day. _Almost_.


End file.
